When The Day met the night
by painted candy
Summary: This story tracks the romantic pursuits of two friends, Chidorii and Jyouji as they try to keep their plans on the down-low. Which can be hard if someone's infatuated


_When the Moon fell in love with the Sun, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the Day met the Night._

It was sunny out, but oddly enough, sort of on the chillier side. Not really what I expected from Konoha. But, what was _I_ going to do? Not let the village play with its friends? I'd like to think not! Ha, I don't have that kind of power. At least, I don't THINK I do.  
I was sitting outside of a house in the Nara Compound, on the steps where Shikaku and Yoshino Nara resided. Was I trespassing? No. Was I.. Waiting outside for the 'oh so handsome' Shikamaru Nara? Psh, far from it. I lived there, and was waiting for one of my friends to pick me up so we could go and chill somewhere.  
For all of you that don't know my name, listen up. My name is Chidorii Nara, and I'm probably one of the biggest failures that you'll ever meet. Or, at least, I am according to my dad. I'm Shikamaru Nara's sister. Older by what.. Ten months? Anyway.. Though I'm older than him, it doesn't make me any smarter than him. And I can't kill anyone with my awesome shadow skills. And on top of all of that, I don't even look like I belong here. My hair is too light and eyes are a different color. Wow.. I really am a failure.  
Still sitting around on the steps, a brunette girl approached me. She was really lanky; thin and awkwardly tall. But, don't worry! It was only Jyouj, the girl that I was waiting for. Though, I really wasn't looking directly at her. I saw her long shadow, and made an assumption.  
"Hey, failure. Up here."  
I know that I shouldn't have responded to that, but I hear that word so much, that It became a second nature to me. I looked up at her. She was smiling as if she were.. Happy? That's very much unlike her "Oh.. Hey Jyouji.. You seem.. A lot happier than usual."  
That was **one** thing that I was right about.  
"Oh! You noticed! Ha! You want to know why?" She bounced around a bit. Oh no.. Must be something really.. Important.  
"Not really." I muttered.  
"Well. If you **must** know.." she started, Apparently, whenever I tell someone no, Oh, yes please tell me! Comes out. "On my way up here... _he_ talked to me!"

"Oh, that's great!" I didn't mean it. No matter what you say, Sasuke Uchiha will always be a jerk to me. Ever since he called me Chi_dorky_ when we were really little. Though.. He can be pretty cool at times.. Like that time he got my stuffed animal out from the tree when we were nine.

"Yeah, I know, right?"  
Wow. I didn't know that Jyouji had feelings for people like him. Maybe.. I should ask him out for her! Oh, Im so good.  
"So.. You ready to go out and.. Wander around? We haven't done that for a long time." That was true. Ever since we became Chunnin.. We've been trained by Shige-sensei a lot, and haven't had a lot of time to ourselves.  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
I stood up and walked over to Jyouji, yawning. From there, we left the area and began walking. About ten minutes into our walk, we reached her house. Not much of a travel, right? Jyouji opened the door to the house, greeting whoever was in it with a "Hey guys! Were here!" but.. Noone answered. Now that I think about it.. I've never met her family. I mean.. I've met her dad. And who hasn't! Does Chouza Akimichi ring a bell? Yeah. The only reason that I've met him is that my dad is friends with her dad. And.. I know that she has a twin brother..Who's on my brother's squad. I've never seen him, though. Never had the interest. All that I know about him is that.. He looks like his father. A lot. And.. That Jyouji Doesn't.

"Come on, lets look for a good place to sit and-""Talk about Sasuke?" I finished her sentence. "Y-yeah."  
Wandering around the house for a bit, looking for a nice room to sit in, Jyouji stopped a few times to have a small giggle fit or two. I didn't other asking why. Once we found a room we wanted, which was her own, I noticed that she had bunk beds. _Is this where her brother stays, too?_ I thought. _Maybe I'll finally get to meet him_

"Hey.. Jyouji, why didn't you tell me that--" I noticed something large lying on the bottom bunk, "Oh my god, What is that?!" I pointed at it. Jyouji stifled her laugh that was obviously about to escape her lips. "Chidorii.." she walked over to her bed, sitting in front of it. "This is my brother, Chouji. I don't think I've ever introduced you two. Bro, this is Chidorii. Chidorii, this is my brother." Before I said anything, I noticed that he wasn't moving.  
"...I think he's asleep.." I remarked, pointing, though it seemed rude  
"Oh.." Jyouji looked at him for a moment before shaking his shoulder. He let out a whiney groan and turned around to face us. And.. Oh my god.. He was just.. So cute! Like in that little kid, or puppy way  
He opened his eyes, slowly at first, but then they shot open, like he was startled. Hm, maybe bringing a strange girl into someone's room while they're asleep _does_ scare people half to Death. Go figure.  
"Hi!" I smiled and waved, greeting him a little _too_ loud and obnoxiously.

"Uh.. Hey." he yawned. "I'm Chouji." You?  
"Chidorii... Nara."

I looked over to Jyouji, who was now on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor. Boy, she moves fast. I may have heard him say something, but I didn't really hear him and shrugged it off, throwing a quick 'nice to meet you at him', then walked over to the brown haired bean pole and sat in front of her.

"So.. Onto business?" I suggested. She knew what I meant by that. Sasuke. And what we were going to do about, and to him. She nodded excitedly. By now, I expected that she would have a blueprint.. Or something.  
"So.. Yeah. I'm thinking that we could get him alone somehow.. but without abducting him.." by this time, I really wasn't paying attention to her, I kept looking back at her brother, who was just sitting there. Until, one time that I looked back, he.. Wasn't in the room anymore?

I brought my attention back to Jyouji who was now talking about slipping something into his food, then having her nurse him back to health.  
"....Interesting.. And how exactly are we going to do this?" I sighed.  
"Hey! Weren't you listening?!" she snapped, giving me a slight slap on the side of the head. Her plan must have been pretty elaborate.  
"..No."  
She sighed. "Then, I guess that Ill have to explain everything over. AGAIN. Now pay attention this time."  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
"Well, this is what's going to happen.."

[ Fifteen minutes later ]

"And THAT'S how were going to get everything in his drink. Do you understand now?"  
I nodded.  
"Good.."  
I looked outside, then to the clock. Though it wasn't that late.. I did need to be home to do some chores.

"Crap, looks like I have to go.. Sorry.."  
"Its fine, I'll walk you to the door."  
Jyouji stood up before me. And when I was going to do so, I looked up to see Chouji hovering above me, just standing there, smiling." Hi!" he grinned.  
"..Hi.."  
"Sorry about earlier.. I wasn't feeling well last night and.. I was trying to catching up on my sleep" Chouji laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
"Ha.. Its fine.." I stood up, smiling. "But.. Can we talk later? I.. Have to go.."  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure. Tell your brother I said hello."  
"I will," I turned my back to him, leaving the room with Jyouji. We got to the door, said our goodbyes and I left. "See you later, Jyou!" I called to her, waving.  
"Don't call me that.."

So, yeah. I was walking home, like I do no matter where I go. And then I realized.. Jyouji had too much time on her hands.. and that she had a really cute brother


End file.
